Brothers
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: What if Scott Summers had a half brother that only Professor Xavier and Logan knew about? What if that brother was Logan's kid from his past life? What if that brother was none other than the famous Harry James Potter? What if Logan remembers it all? What happens when the blackbird breaks down just outside of the burrows wards? The X-men will stay alive from their friends knowlage.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Summers stood in front of the X-men with Logan guarding his teammates. Scott was nowhere to be seen. They all thought he was with his younger brother Harry at a graduation party. Logan knew what that meant. If Logan knew his sons like he thought he did, there would be some alcohol there too. And no parents and no godparents would be there.

"I think I know what happened after I was told." Christopher tried to say

Christopher thought he knew what happened after he was told Lily was pregnant with his child. He thought he knew everything.

"No you don't get it. You weren't there. And I was. I watched as Lily cried her self to sleep night after night. I was with her from the moment when she said she was homeless. I comforted her. I did it from the moment when her parents kicked her out for becoming pregnant right after her grandfather's funeral. I was with her from the first day till the day that psychotic murderer killed her. I was with her all through her pregnancy. I gave her a home. My parents loved her despite Lily being pregnant. I was with her in the hospital room because the father of her eldest son was several hours late. I was lucky that I had an advanced healing factor. I helped Lily with Scott. I helped her with her school work." Logan yelled

The rare sight of tears were streaming down the feral mutant's face. You could hear his as voice strains and cracks. All of the girls started to cry themselves.

"I did everything that you should have done and more. Did you know, the first home Scott had was a fucken boarding school? That's where he took his first steps, said his first words, said his first spell. He thought I was his father because you didn't want to be there. You don't know how many sleepless nights me and my friends spent making sure Scott had a good life. I could not have a fucken Bachelor party because I was busy watching Scott while Lily had a spa weekend." Logan said

He dropped to his knees sobbing. This was a truly rare sight for the team. Logan was usually the toughest one on the team. No one thought that the Wolverine could cry.

Logan missed Lily. Lily was his mate for his feral side. And that side of him knew that if he got the girl, he got the kid too. And he could live with that. He always took a summer job at his mother's magical daycare during the summer months to get a little extra pocket money. So he had practice.

~§~

~§~

Hogwarts school

September 30th, 1997

~§~

~§~

"So your saying that your father is alive?" Hermione Granger asked, "Like alive alive?"

Hermione Granger knew many thing about the world, school, her life, her boyfriend, Viktor Krum's life and her friends lives. But finding out that her best friend who is like a brother to her still had a father was shocking. The whole time she had known Harry, she had known that his elderly grandparents had custody of him but his godfather and uncle took care of him and his brother most of the time. Especially when he was younger and running around everywhere.

"Yes that's what I'm definitely saying." Harry Potter said, "I have proof that he is still alive. He gave me a two way mirror to contact him."

Harry was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He had a genius level intellect. Harry was way smarter then your average kid his age. By the time Harry got to Hogwarts, he was enrolled in online high school through his magic resident laptop.

And to be sure you are convinced. Harry had read all of the seven years worth's of textbooks by 4, brewed a seventh year potion by 5, brewed the wolfsbane potion without any Side effects for Remus by 6, did physics and chemistry problems by 7 and figured out that his father was still alive and where he was by the time he was 8. By 9 Harry had met professor Xavier and gained his mutant powers which were the same as his fathers. And to top it off, at 11 right before he went to Hogwarts, Harry saw his father once again.

And each Christmas after that James would put a spell on himself and made sure he wasn't in seeing or hearing distance of Scott.

Harry did things what most people would think to be weird or freakish. But his weirdness helped Harry be a better boyfriend for Luna. And Luna has the power to talk and understand animals and summon them if she needs help. That's why she believes in animals other people believe to be myths.

Harry encouraged Luna to believe in things other people won't saying that the others didn't know. Harry also started to believe in those animals too.

~§~

~§~

Three days before argument 

~§~

~§~

Sunday, June 22nd, 1998

Ottery Saint Catchpole, England, United Kingdom/Great Britain

Three days before Harry's graduation

~§~

~§~

20 year old Scott Summers and the rest of the X-Men were in England. They were coming back from a field trip of sorts. The blackbird had broken down in a field in rural England. They all got out to see where they were or anything that could help them.

Scott knew where they were from doing errands on a quad for his Godmother Andromeda Tonks when he was sleeping over or over with Remus. And in the vicinity was Potter Manor where Harry's elderly paternal grandparents lived.

Hank thought of the area as where his niece and brother-in-law lived.

Evan stood close to his Aunt Storm thinking he could protect her like he did on the ship years ago. Kurt was teleporting within seeing and hearing distance of his team to see landmarks. Hank was trying to find out what the problem with the jet was. Rogue decided to scoot close to Scott as they were dating now. Kitty and Jean were huddled by Logan a little nervous. And Logan was sniffing the air to smell if people he knew were around.

"Where are we?" Storm asked

Storm looked around with her hand over eyes. She hadn't been in England very much. And when she was it was usually in London.

"Looks like just outside the town of Ottery Saint Catchpole, England. Between the burrow and Potter Manor." Logan said

"The burrow? Potter Manor?" Rogue asked

Rogue scooted closer to Scott as she wrapped her arms around herself as this was a little bit more sun than she liked.

"The burrow is the main home of the Weasley family. And Potter Manor speaks for itself. So you do remember Logan." Scott said smiling

Ever since meeting the feral mutant with wizard abilities once again, Scott was hoping that his stepfather was still in there somewhere. That Logan hadn't forgot about his family. About the promise Logan made to a three year old Scott. And Logan could smell the hope coming off of Scott when the one eyed mutant wizard looked at him.

Scott knew somewhere his father figure was still out there. He knew this because each birthday, each Christmas from the age of five to now Scott had woken up to a couple of presents at the foot of his bed with no name at the 'from' spot. And it was always something nice, like a game or something, and something clothes related. One time it was a hat for his favorite baseball team. The Yankees.

Well Scott's mystery birthday presents were generally generated around camping and fishing growing up. See that was the time when Remus and Sirius would take Harry and Scott camping. Kind like how Remus's dad did with them before he passed away before their fifth year at school. They still did it in the same spot after that, but it wasn't the same.

Even after coming to Xavier's mansion to do muggle school, Scott still got the mysterious presents. Like years before, they were at the foot of his bed. The first year, Scott asked Professor Xavier, but he said that he didn't know. Scott tried to ask Sirius and Remus but like before they wouldn't give an answer.

But Scott knew his godfather and uncle knew. Scott could see it in their eyes. He grew up with the so he could tell if the two murarders were telling a lie or not. Scott also Harry but he said that he thought the presents were from his grandparents or someone.

"I never forgot kid. I've also looked over you from a far all your life. I was the one to give you those presents." Logan said

Scott was shocked to hear that coming out of his fathers mouth.

"Did Remus and Sirius know?" Scott asked

"Yeah, they did know. It was their idea. Harry knew too." Logan said

"How the hell did Harry find out?" Scott asked

"He walked into the kitchen while I was talking to Remus and Sirius one day." Logan said

"When did he find out?" Scott asked

"A week before he was shipped off to Hogwarts for his first year." Logan said

"What are you two talking about?" Jean asked

"Logan here used to be known as James Potter. My stepfather." Scott said

Everyone was shocked. This information was not what they expected. Kurt teleported back after hearing what Scott said.

"Like how?" Kitty asked

"My mum gave birth to me when she was 17 right before her last year of school. She had been kicked out of her parents house so she lived with James, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in Potter manor with James's mother and father. My father didn't really care about me. Well, he cared enough to send a big chunk of money each month and give me his last name. But ultimately he gave up his rights as my parent when my mum got married to James when I was one. I really think that his wife found out and didn't want to loose her.

"James cared so much about my mum that he was willing to help her take care of me. And not only him. Remus, Sirius and the traitor that I will leave unnamed were in the waiting room while James was in the room with mum seeing as my bio dad was several hours late.

"Remus did a spell a few years before that made mum his sister because he's an only child too. Remus made me his heir if he didn't have any kids.

"Then when I was about three my younger brother Harry was born. But there was a prophecy concerning him and one other boy named Neville who was born the day before. Then when I was four, a terrorist of the time striked us.

"He tried to kill James but obviously failed. He offered mum a chance to live twice but ended up killing her. And when he tried to kill Harry, he failed again. I hid in Harry's wardrobe just like mum told me too.

"And when help came for us in the form of my parents school grounds keeper coming by for a visit, Harry and I were sent to live with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in Potter Manor. With Remus having custody of me and Harry's grandparents having custody of him. That was because my mother was still legally an only child and her parents hadn't talked to mum since she got pregnant with me and had passed away the week before." Scott said

Everyone noticed that Scott had slipped into a British accent. Something he hid while he was in America. Everyone was in the know about Jean having duel citizenship with the US and the UK. With Jean's mother being a Brit and all. But when it came to Scott, they all thought he was a full blooded American. And according to the accent Scott used, they heard a midwestern drawl to it.

"Why did he offer her that chance?" Storm asked

"Because one of his followers was in love with her. So he begged my headmaster to hide me and my family thinking it would help the life debt he owed James. And when he discovered that his master was after us, he begged him for mum's and my salvation." Scott said

"Like why you too?" Kitty asked

"That man was almost my godfather." Scott said

"Then who is your godfather then?" Evan asked

"Remus Lupin." Scott said

Everyone followed Logan and Scott to the house they saw in the distance. Scott had explained that it was the burrow they were heading to. Scott also said that in three days time, he would be needed elsewhere.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked

"My old school. Harry's graduation is coming up and I need to be there." Scott said

Scott left it at that. He didn't really want to say more until he had permission from Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now the minister of magic. After the final battle last June, whipping the earth of Voldemort, Kingsley took the ministership.

And Scott couldn't lie as well as his stepfather besides him could. Logan had become a good liar during his school days when he was a murarder with Remus, Sirius and the traitorous rat named Pettigrew.

Professor McGonagall had told Scott and Harry that when they both reached that level of detentions each and how the murarders lied to get out of so many more. Everyone else, besides Logan, didn't know how much of a trouble maker their fearless leader and resident stif with a stick up it's ass grew up being. They also didn't know that the start of the war was the reason Scott's power came out like they did. Or his father's youngest was in the same year as Harry.

See Scott was picked to participate in the tri-wizard tournament. But when Harry's name came out, Scott threw the rules out the window and did everything in his power to make sure his little brother was alive by the end of it. But Scott started to get headaches.

When he went to see Poppy, his mother's magical guardian and muggle born aunt, she said his X Gene was coming out. And when Harry found out, he went home and built X Gene suppressants in the form of metal bracelets for his brother for when the powers came out. But Harry told Scott not to use the suppressants for weeks on end. That it would hurt him in the long run.

They reached the burrow and everyone was in awe. Well not Logan and Scott. They saw it thousands of times over the years.

"Welcome to the burrow." Scott said

"How does it stay up?" Kurt asked

"I have no clue." Logan lied

In reality Logan did know but wasn't aloud to say just yet. He was under the same rules as Scott was. They walked up to the house. Everyone was a little bit nervous. Scott knocked on the door of the odd house.

The wooden door was flung open by a plump red haired woman in a dress with a apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand. She saw Scott and gasped. Slight tear shed was visual on her tanned and freckles skin.

"Scott?" The redhead asked in a breathless tone

"Hi Molly." Scott said

'So her name is Molly.' Jean heard the rest think

Molly hugged the oldest of what wizard Britain called the Evans boy's. A nickname people gave them when Harry was born seeing that they couldn't say the Potter brothers. Only one of them was a Potter.

Molly saw James/Logan and squeals.

"James. Oh my. I thought I would never see you again." Molly said

Logan let Molly hug him. Logan hugged her back.

"Who are they?" Molly asked as she let go of Logan then pointing

Scott and Logan looked to their teammates.

"These are James's and my teammates. Our co-workers." Scott said

"I'm Evan Daniels." Evan started

Evan did something goofy that made his friends and aunt groan in dispare.

"Forgive my nephew. I'm Ororo Monroe. Or you can call me Storm."

"Kitty Pride."

Kitty gave a small curtsy with her name. The curtsy was a girly thing Kitty did when she wanted to be nice.

"Please call me Rogue."

Rogue waved trying to be nice to the red haired lady with her distant, gothic personality. Logan and Scott were slowly trying breaking Rogue out of her shell but wasn't having all that much luck with it.

"I'm Jean Grey."

"Hello Molly, it's me Hank."

"I'm Kurt Wagner."

Everyone was ushered into the house for something to eat. Because according to Molly, everyone was too skinny for her liking. Which irritated Rogue and Kitty because the are on a low carb diet. They don't eat some meals like breakfast because of it. This irritated Scott because he already thought Rogue was beautiful before she went on the diet.

They were soon introduced to Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. As they were at the burrow for lunch or taking mandatory time off. Percy and Charlie were the ones taking time off because they are workaholics.

Andromeda Tonks came over with her daughter Nymphadora. And Dora was excited to see Scott once again. Because of this excitement, Dora sat on Scott's lap. That was explained to Rogue that Dora was his god sister. Arthur soon came home and was introduced to everyone that he didn't know.

Soon it was dark out and everyone headed to bed. The tent was set up for the extra people by Scott, Logan, Bill and Charlie. But the X-Men could not sleep. Unlike Scott and Logan who knew the area, they all wanted to explore their new surroundings. But they went to bed anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

~§~

~§~

Two days before argument

~§~

~§~

Monday, June 23rd, 1998

Ottery Saint Catchpole, England, United Kingdom/Great Britain

Two days before Harry's graduation

~§~

~§~

Lady Dorea Potter had finally woken up for breakfast. Her darling husband Charlus was too getting up. He was doing his stretches making sure he was still alive.

When Dorea and Charlus entered the dining room they saw a letter at Dorea's place. Dorea read it aloud to Charlus.

_Dear Grandmother Dorea and Grandfather Charlus,_

_James and I had gotten in late last night and had to stay the night at the Weasley home. We brought our co workers with us._

_I tell you this because this was an unplanned trip for most of us. James and I were planning to come here closer to Wednesday._

_After I buy a suit for Wednesday and pick it up, I will come and see you. It's been hard for me and seeing you two will fell better._

_Love you both,_

_Your adopted grandson_

_Scott Summers_

Dorea put down the letter and looked to Charlus. They knew what was happening. They could feel it in their bones.

Scott has a girlfriend that he did not tell them about. Charlus cheered. Dorea just smiled.

"It looks like we are having a couple of visitors." Dorea said

"Don't go overboard dory. We don't want to scare Scott's girlfriend off." Charlus said

Charlus went to the daily prophet. The wizarding news paper.

~§~

~§~

Soon Rogue had woken up to the smell of Scott and Logan cooking a full English breakfast. Well Scott was mostly the one who was cooking. Logan mostly handled the cooking fire when needed and the table set up.

When he finished the table up, he started to read that mornings daily prophet. Scott was wearing his X Gene suppressants. It was the first time in weeks that he had worn them. Scott couldn't wear them lately because he had been in fight after fight with hydra and the like.

"What cha cooken good looken?" The southern belle asked as she walked in from the room she had shared with Kitty, like always.

Rogues Louisiana drawl was coming out thick this morning like it did every morning before.

"Full English breakfast." Scott said with a smile

Rogue had meant what she said as a joke not knowing Scott's full talents. The two had kissed good morning.

"You can cook?" Rogue asked

She meant what she asked earlier as a joke seeing as she had never seen her boyfriend make anything other than coffee and toast. And the pop tart.

"Yeah I can. My nanny growing up taught me how too." Scott said

Well, what Scott had said was a half truth half lie. He had a part time nanny elf he shared with Harry when Remus, Sirius or Harry's grandparents couldn't watch them that day. And the nanny elf taught the two boys how to cook and bake things to give them something to do. Especially when the two were in primary school and there was a bake sale.

Rogue sighed. When Scott turned to his girlfriend he saw that there was a look in Rogues eye. It wasn't there very often. It was like when she started to date Scott a couple of years ago. See when Rouge started to date Scott, she was afraid to touch him. But Scott gave her his X Gene suppressant bracelets so they could touch each other without getting hurt.

When Scott told Harry this, Harry was set to make Scott another set so he could act normal too.

"Can you tell me about you god sister Dora?" Rogue asked, "I want to know more about her."

Scott smiles and proceeds to tell Rogue about Dora. On how she's been married to Remus for just over a year and a half. On how they have a son named Teddy who is almost a year old.

Scott told Rogue that Teddy is Harry's godson. Rogue thought Teddy was cute when she was shown a picture of him.

Scott had also said that Dora was born about a year and a half after her parents graduated school, making her 11 1/2, 12 years younger than Remus. And that is why Andy and Ted had gotten married.

And because of that, Andy still had a good relationship with her parents and sisters. That Andy and Dora knew Draco when he was born.

Soon everyone else came out of their rooms in a groggy manner. Well, Hank wasn't here. He had run off to the Lovegood home right before lights out last night.

The ones here all wanted to go out exploring today. Scott was gonna go to London to do a little suit shopping for the graduation ceremony on Wednesday. When Logan had heard this, he said that he would do a little "monkey suit" shopping for the ceremony too. Scott remembered that "monkey suit" was an inside joke between Logan, Remus and Sirius.

That the three started to call the suits that when Lily shown the three a cartoon that Scott used to watch with a monkey wearing a suit to a humans wedding. Sirius had exclaimed with pride that day that he wanted a monkey wearing a suit at his non existent wedding that day. A little Scott had said in his cute toddler voice that Sirius was a crazy person.

Sirius did not get the monkey that he wanted because he had eloped with his sweetheart Marlene. The last of the McKinnon family to stay alive in the war. Marlene had inherited everything making her as rich as her husband. Maybe a little less seeing as the Black family was much older than hers.

Jean looked to Scott and Logan. Before this trip Jean's parent had told her that she was adopted. And her real parents were named James and Lily Potter.

Jean went around Logan, not knowing he was James and Scott knowing who his mother was, and Jean went to Potter manor. Dorea, Charlus, Remus and Sirius explained the wizard world to her. They said that she was born a squib. Not bearing the heart break, Jean's father James took her to a cousins house. Thinking Jean had no powers and was safer.

Jean understood that. It took awhile to say something to Scott when Jean came back. Harry and the other team members were not in the know about Jean's parentage.

~§~

~§~

London, England, United Kingdom / Great Britain

~§~

~§~

Walking down the cobble street of Diagon Alley made Scott feel like he was at home once again. The smells, noises, sights and shops had returned to the alley when Voldemort was vanquished and the death eaters that ran away were rounded up.

It also became crowded once again. People did not leave their homes in fear anymore.

For weeks people would not stop celebrating. And during that time Scott couldn't walk down any wizard streets without being stopped and thanked. By the third day Scott had runaway to get some peace.

He had ran back to New York, to Xavier's. Xavier's school had been the only place where wizard Britain couldn't find him. As they didn't like the muggle world all that much. Especially in America. Britain didn't like Americans because their magical community embraced the muggle world.

But there wasn't much places in America to be only wizard. America was highly populated and with not much space. Unless they used the Death Valley. The Desert on the west coast. And maybe they did. Scott wasn't good at muggle or wizard geography.

Scott soon came across Madame Malkin's. The place where so many Hogwarts students had purchased their school uniforms. But Madame Malkin's also sold clothing for every other occasion. Even clothes that were extremely muggle. Something Scott would wear.

Scott walked into the shop. He really needed formal wear for Wednesday. Scott still remembered his own graduation day. Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Andromeda, Harry, Dora and Ted were all there. They all had shown up all dressed up fancy.

Something that they didn't do very often. As the group preferred to stay home and do nothing. They loved movie nights at the Tonks house. That house was the only magical one with muggle electronics.

Ted, being a muggle born, went back to his roots and got a good paying job in the muggle world. Something that both pleased Andromeda's parents and made them want to throw up. It also made Andromeda's parents happy that Ted was an only child of a wealthy couple.

Dora's older brother Crux loved learning things from everyone. Andromeda with the help of her parents, taught Crux how to be a gentleman.

Crux had fallen in love with a nice pureblood girl. Which pleased everyone. The girl Crux married absolutely loved learning about new cultures. Including the muggle one.

"Hello Scott." Madame Malkin said with a smile

"Hello Madame. I need a new muggle suit." Scott stated

Madame Malkin understood this and brought Scott up to the platform. Well the correct term was drug up onto the platform. Madame Malkin was surprisingly strong for her small body frame.

Madame Malkin had to do new measurements on Scott as he had grown up in body mass some since the need for uniforms. And Scott had known this. He couldn't wear his shirts from three years ago.

They had all fit like a big breasted girl in a hooters shirt. A couple of them had to be cut off by Logan because they did not want to come off of Scott's body.

The height wasn't the only issue on the eldest Evans boy though. Scott had gained some muscles while his time away from England. Especially when he was training with his stepfather.

And Logan had convinced Scott to do the same diet as him and exercise plan as him. And by the end of the first year, Scott had grown some muscles.

And by then Scott had found out that Harry had been doing the same plan for years. Since even before his first year.

That's why Harry had gotten the trunk with an apartment like he did. Harry loved that trunk. It even had a private floo. That's how Scott got his suppressant bracelets.

There were times where Scott and Harry would sleep in it to have a sleep over. Scott remembered the summer where Potter manor was being renovated and Scott, Dora and Harry all slept in the trunk.

(By this time Crux had moved out.)

Andromeda was so happy by the first night when all three kids slept in there. There had been only one guest room in the house.

"There done." Madame Malkin said to Scott

Scott stepped off of the platform. He told Madame Malkin what type of suit he wanted. After being told what time to pick it up. Scott payed for the suit and left.

Scott had decided to venture further down the older part of the alley. Where Ollivander's wand shop used to be. Scott walked further down the street to where people could find the wizards version of what the muggle world called a Mom and Pop shop. It had been basically a couple of grocery stores and stuff like that.

It was the type of stores Scott loved to shop at. He was taught to shop at these type of stores. The was only one problem. The only clothes shop on Diagon Alley was Madame Malkin's.

That's why that shop was so popular. And Madame Malkin was the only person with the layout of the school robes and the spell for the coat of arms and colors.

That's why a lot of people in the wizard world didn't know how to sew. And if they did, it was usually to patch something up or make clothes for their children.

Passing a jewelry store, Scott got an idea. He wanted to propose to Rogue for a long time. He just hadn't found the right ring.

~§~

~§~

Ottery Saint Catchpole, England, United Kingdom/Great Britain

~§~

~§~

Rogue was walking in the town of Ottery Saint Catchpole. She didn't really feel like going to London with Scott when he had offered. She didn't need a new dress as the graduation at Hogwarts was a family affair.

Rogue had voiced that. And Scott understood. Ones family hadn't EVER brung a girlfriend or a boyfriend to a graduation.

She looked at all the shops the town had to offer. Rogue was happy that she had packed her wallet that held her debit and credit cards. When her and Scott's relationship was getting pretty serious, Scott put her on his credit card accounts.

The debit card was from her bank account. Scott had told Rogue of the wizarding world. Scott gad taken her to the local alley there in bayville. He showed her all the wonders of their magicks.

Feeling comfortable in the world Scott had grown up in, a manager and shopkeeper of a local magical grocer had offered Rogue a job. Rogue was lucky that the American wizards used muggle cash as payment.

All Rogue had to do was remember to wear gloves or her suppressants. Rogue was told the rules of the suppressants.

To not wear them constantly for weeks on end. And to be cautious, as the bracelets were getting old and in need of replacing.

At the beginning, when Rogue had only a few hours of work a day, Rogue would wear them. As she felt a need to adjust to her new environment. Then took them off when she got home.

And Rogue had secretly known about Scott's brother Harry. She had known since Harry had to do a pen pal thing at his school starting at the beginning of his sixth year.

Rogue saw a sign up sheet right outside of the stores door and had immediately signed up.

Harry had chosen her specifically as he had remembered what his brother had told him of her. Harry wanted to see if Scott had told Rogue anything about him.

When Rogue had told Harry that Scott never mentioned a brother. Harry began forming a plan to end his brother. And it had to be on graduation day.

When Harry invited Rogue to his graduation to see his prank on Scott. She declined saying that she would feel uncomfortable there.

Harry understood as graduation was meant for families of the graduating class.

The two even secretly met up a few of times. One time was when America had something Harry needed because England didn't.

When the two began to write each other more and more, they invested in a set of two way pocket sized notebooks. The words in the notebooks would then transfer to a larger book in Harry's trunk when the books were full.

Harry and Rogue likes to talk during class when they were board. They knew each other's schedules and timed them accordingly.

Rogue bought herself a magical mirror for 'Calls' on the weekends with Harry one day after work. When Scott found the mirror from accidentally knocking over Rogue's purse she had yelled that she was gonna tell him. Scott had decided to use his more often with Rogue then using a nearby pay phone.

Rogue entered a shop. It was a little thrift store with a bunch of miscellaneous things inside.

Rogue soon got board and decided to write Harry. He told her that he had the next three days off.

~§~

~§~

Hogwarts school

~§~

~§~

"Ready for your graduation in a couple of days babe?" Luna asked her boyfriend Harry

Luna and Harry were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom right after their classes had ended. Well Harry didn't have classes as he had finished his NEWT tests last Friday and Luna had a half day. Sixth and seventh years had special privileges at the end of the year.

The two lovers were lucky that Myrtle was not in the bathroom at the time.

"No, I'm not. All I know is school." Harry said

"How?" Luna asked

"Ever since I was little, Remus and Sirius taught Scott and I how to do hand to hand combat. Taught us wandless magic.

"They taught us how to fight in every way possible. Even my dad taught me on how to use my mutant powers when we started to talk again." Harry said, "All I know is how to learn. I only 'do' under pressure."

When he finished, Harry put his head onto Luna's shoulder. And like always, Luna had 'petted' Harry's head for comfort.

Luna and Harry continue to talk as they head for the Great Hall for lunch. When Harry took his seat at the table, he wasn't paying attention to his friends. He was nervous about Wednesday. The day where he can break free of school.

But Harry was thinking about what he will do after he leaves this place. He needed to think of a job. Harry's best classes put him into the category of being an Auror.

But soon Harry felt his notebook heat up in his back pants pocket. There was only one person to write him in the notebook. Rogue.

_'In Ottery Saint Catchpole away from the burrow. Don't know what to do.' R_

_'There is nothing much there. That's why I always went to London. Or Andromeda Tonks's house.' H _

_'How can I get to London? Scott already left to get a suit for Wednesday.' R_

Harry had thought about this. He was told that she was at the burrow last night. That the blackbird had broken down just outside the boundaries.

_'If you go back to the burrow. Ask Molly to let you use the fireplace for the floo network. Then when you use it you yell 'THE LEAKY CAULDRON' very very clearly. Then you will be in London.' H _

_'Okay. And Harry. Give Scott hell for me.' R_

Harry smiles at his friends antics. When Hermione and Neville get Harry's attention back, they ask what he was doing.

"I'm talking to Scott's girlfriend." Harry says


End file.
